I don't want to be alone (ONESHOT)
by WWEBellatwins1996
Summary: Bayley is trying to enjoy her birthday celebration but can't after her break up with her long term boyfriend. Will Finn be able to cheer Bayley up and make her have the greatest birthday ever and one she will never forget


Finn- Hey Ladies he said as he approached the bar where Bayley and Sasha were sitting

Sasha- Hey Balor boy

Bayley- Hey Finn you made it

Finn- Of course I did I wouldn't miss you birthday drinks for the world

Bayley- Well thanks what can I get you

Finn- I'll just have a pint of lager please

A few hours later Paige, Dana and charlotte had arrived to the party and were on the dance floor dancing with Sasha. Whilst Bayley and Finn were chatting at the bar,

Bayley- Look at Sasha dancing Finn

Finn- I know she almost as good as you

Bayley- Hey I'm a way better dancer that her

Finn- Of course you are

Bayley- I am she said as she slapped him of the shoulder

Finn- Hey is Aaron coming tonight

Bayley- Um no he said he was busy

Finn-What was more important that celebrating his girlfriend birthday?

Bayley- I don't know but I would rather not talk about him tonight

Finn- Ok I won't mention him again

It was 1 am in the morning, Paige, Dana, Sasha and Charlotte had left the bar and Finn and Bayley were the only ones still sat in the bar. Bayley had had a little too much alcohol.

Finn- Come on I think it way past your bedtime he said helping Bayley walk out of the bar

Bayley- I don't have a bedtime

Finn- whatever he said helping her in to the passenger side of his car

Bayley- where are we going

Finn- Back to the hotel where you can sober up

Bayley- I don't need to I'm already sober

Finn- No you not trust me your not sober at all

When they got back to the hotel Bayley had passed out, Finn carried her to his hotel room, as he knew she was sharing with Sasha and didn't want to wake her up. When he got into his room he laid her down on his bed whilst he went to get some dissolvable aspirin and a glass of water.

Finn- Bayley, Bayley wake up

Bayley- Uh Leave me alone

Finn-Just drink this it will help

Bayley sat up and took the drink from Finn, after she drunk the water with aspirin in she dropped the glass on the edge of the bed. Finn picked the glass up and grabbed a blanket. Which he laid over Bayley, as he was about to leave the room he heard Bayley voice.

Bayley- Finn

Finn- Yeah Bayley

Bayley-Can you stay with me

Finn- Um

Bayley- Please I don't want to be alone right now

Finn could see the sadness on her face and how upset she was but what was she upset about Finn wondered, Finn walk round to the other side of the bed and climbed in and laid beside her. Bayley turned to face him she locked her arms round his waist and he in return did the same.

Bayley- Thank for coming to celebrate my birthday with me

Finn- Its Ok I'm glad you invited me

Bayley- Night Finn

Finn- Night Bayley

The next morning Finn woke up to an empty bed as Finn sat up in bed he could hear faint crying coming from the bathroom, he got up and walked to the bathroom door a knocked twice.

Finn- Bayley are you all right?

Bayley- Yeah I'm fine I'll be out in a sec

Finn sat back on the bed as he waited for Bayley to come out of the bathroom, when she did he could clearly tell she had been crying and if her red puffy eye weren't a give away the streaks of mascara down her face were.

Finn-Here, he said handing her a tissue

Bayley- Thanks

Finn-What's wrong Bayley why are you upset. Is it something I did?

Bayley- No it's nothing you did I promise

Finn-Then what is it?

Bayley- Aaron broke up with me yesterday that why I've been upset

Finn- Bayley I'm so sorry he said pulling her in to a hug

Bayley- I'm so stupid he was just using me to get famous how could I not see that

Finn-Your not stupid Bayley

Bayley- I am

Finn- No your not you're a kind, funny, beautiful women, your not stupid at all

Bayley-That's the nicest thing anyone ever said about me Finn

Finn-Well it's true

They both looked into each other eye suddenly Bayley pressed her swollen lips On to Finn lips the kiss grew more and more passionate by the second. Finn then broke the kiss and looked at her before pushing his mouth on to her.

He shifts slightly and slides his arm round her waist. Bayley moves to get closer to him, whimpering slightly as Finn rolls them over. He then moves to settle in between Her leg, she doesn't waste anytime in letting him there. She moves her hand down his back and tug at his shirt.

Finn-You sure as he pull back enough to look at her

Bayley- Yes I'm sure

She continued to pull his shirt up Finn pull back enough to allow her to take it off. Leaning down, he kisses her again, this time softer he doesn't take long to move to her neck, placing light kisses over her skin. As he moves lower, he slips his hand under her shirt and pushes it up her torso, she then lifts it over her head and discards it on to the floor. He isn't surprised by the nervous look on her face "we go slow". She nods he lays he down staying on his knees long enough to pull her short and panties off. As soon as she is completely naked, he leaned down and kissed her. Bayley slides her hand down Finn's back and pulls at his Jeans "Please Finn" she whimpered as she can feel him move to kick his jeans off, she looks down between then, licking her lips at the sight of him. He is definitely bigger than Aaron. Finn looked in to Bayley 's brown orb he could sense she was nervous.

Finn-We don't have to do this if you don't want to

Bayley- No I want to, just be gentle

Finn- Ok but if you want to stop just say and I'll stop

Finn positioned himself on top of Bayley he then slid down in between her legs again whilst passionately kissing her. He grabbed hold of her hands and placed them above her head, he broke the kiss.

Finn-You ready?

Bayley- Yeah she said as she nodded her head

Finn then pushed himself inside of Bayley. She let out a heavy breath as he filled her up completely, her walls wrapping around his member. He rested his head on her chest before kissing her, he began to thrust into to her at a slow pace he wanted her to enjoy every second of this. He soon started to quicken the pace whilst thrusting deeper in to her. Finn loved the way he was making her moan and whimper. He knew she was close to her climax just like as was he, he picked up the pace thrusting into her as fast a he could, he looked up at Bayley her eyes were completely shut. Her legs shaking from the sensation coursing through her body, Her nails dug into his back causing him to moan as he pushed harder. She screamed out as her walls tightened around his member. Finn dug his fingers into her thighs as he spilled within her; their sweaty bodies fell on each other. Finn pulled out of Bayley and sat up he wrapped his arms round her and pulled her closer to him and starting cuddling her whilst swiping some of her hair off her face.

Finn-You ok?

Bayley- Never been better she said before kissing him


End file.
